


amelia is token straight

by lmao_whats_a_life



Series: 1-400-hamilkid-chaos [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Male Character, aka retyping all the previous tags out, also angie and philip are super close, john w. mulligan and william c. mulligan are just forever alone, let philip live, my babe yuki over here is helping me, my childre n, philip is realyl fucking gay, so i have no idea what im really doing, this is my way of saying idk who to ship them with s o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_whats_a_life/pseuds/lmao_whats_a_life
Summary: PrincessAme: don't worry danny, you're alive to meDanny: :)Jawn: is amelia the Token Straight™?LucyJ: yeah probably. but can we get back to the fact that wiLLIAM HAMILTON IS HOT??





	amelia is token straight

**Author's Note:**

> XTurtleFL - Frances Laurens  
> OuiBellePersonne - Georges Washington De La Fayette  
> LucyJ - Lucy Jefferson  
> Danny - Daniel Parke Custis  
> Jawn - John W. Mulligan  
> PrincessAme - Princess Amelia of the United Kingdom  
> *No one is actually royalty in this fic

_ Group Chat: ayy wassup little shits _

_ ^XTurtleFL, OuiBellePersonne, LucyJ, Danny, Jawn, PrincessAme _

**LucyJ:**

william hamilton's kinda hot

**Jawn:** lucy what

**Jawn:** its?? 2 AM??

**LucyJ:** your point

**XTurtleFL:** wassup gays i'm alive somehow

**Danny:** you know we have school right??

**PrincessAme:** I hate schoOL

**OuiBellePersonne:** rt

**LucyJ:** rt

**Jawn: r** t

**XTurtleFL:** rt

**Danny:** i like school

**LucyJ:** daniel you are dead to me

**Danny:** aw. :(

**PrincessAme:** don't worry danny, you're alive to me

**Danny:** :)

**Jawn:** is amelia the Token Straight™?

**LucyJ:** yeah probably. but can we get back to the fact that wiLLIAM HAMILTON IS HOT??

**XTurtleFL:** what if i add james to the chat

**LucyJ:** james?

**XTurtleFL:** william's brother  


**XTurtleFL:** we could get some details about how william is ;)

**Jawn:** yESSS

**Danny:** wait can i do it bc i'm technically closest to the hamiltons considering my dad basically adopted william's dad as his own child

**XTurtleFL:** yeah sure go ahead

_ Danny has added James _


End file.
